Fearless
by SunsetsAndSweetDreams
Summary: Sequel to 'Victims of Love'. In which Gibbs & Lily tease each other at work and the nature of their relationship is revealed to the rest of the team. Gibbs/OC. Absolutely M-rated.
1. I Dont Know How It Gets Better Than This

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with _NCIS_. I just like messing with the characters. Title & lyrics taken from Taylor Swift's _Fearless_, so I don't own those either.

**Summary: **Sequel to 'Victims of Love'. Gibbs & Lily tease each other at work, and, er... I don't really know what happens after that. :S

**Hi! So here's the sequel to _Victims of Love_! I know you might have been waiting for this for quite some time, but I've finally got around to it and here you are. I'm sorry it's been so long. And also, I have no idea where I'm going with this, so if there are some really long waits between updates, then I'm REALLY sorry. Urm, and it's the middle of the night, so any mistakes are mine & are due to tiredness and a lack of a beta. I hope you like it! :)**

_**Fearless**_

_AND I DON'T KNOW HOW IT GETS BETTER THAN THIS  
YOU TAKE MY HAND AND DRAG ME HEADFIRST, FEARLESS  
AND I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT WITH YOU I DANCE  
__IN A STORM IN MY BEST DRESS, FEARLESS_

**I: **_**I Don't Know How It Gets Better Than This**_

He crushed her body against the wall of the elevator, the abruptness of his movement knocking the breath out of her. As he pressed his lips against hers, Lily managed to flick the emergency stop switch. A wave of relief crested briefly as the lights dimmed and the whirring of the car stopped, but before she could embrace it she found herself caught up in the passion of Gibbs' kiss.

Hungrily, she kissed back, arcing against the wall to press herself against him as much as she could. She let out a whimper as he knotted his hands in her hair and she allowed her own hands to travel the length of his chest and cup his face, holding him close.

Lily's back arched further as Gibbs' lips left hers and moved instead to the side of her throat. As his teeth nipped at her sensitive skin - leaving a mark they both knew would blossom into a bruise - he used one hand, still tangled in her hair, to gently pull her head to the side while the other drifted down her torso, slipping easily beneath her blouse.

A soft, disappointed moan escaped her lips as he pulled away, removing his hand reluctantly from her shirt. As he stepped away and reached for the emergency stop switch, she eyed him with displeasure.

'People are going to start getting suspicious,' Gibbs pointed out. 'Somebody's bound to notice our elevator journeys take much longer than they should.'

Lily couldn't help but to agree. 'If they haven't already,' she said, dryly.

A thought came to her then, and she stared up at him, a grin spreading across her face.

'What're you smiling about?' asked Gibbs, curious.

'I was just thinking…' she replied, slowly. 'Maybe, we should tell them.'

'Tell them?' He sighed. 'I don't know, Lil'.'

The elevator slowed to a stop. 'Not now,' she said hurriedly. 'But can we talk about it?'

'We'll talk about it,' he answered, reaching to quickly adjust her blouse before the doors opened. The last thing they needed was to be busted coming out of the elevator.

The familiar _ding! _sounded as the doors opened, and Gibbs moved to step out. Lily hesitated.

'I'm going to go see Abby,' she called after him. He turned back, looking for a moment as if he might follow, or perhaps try to stop her, but he didn't.

'Okay,' he said. 'Don't be long. We do have a case, y'know.'

'I know. Fifteen minutes, tops,' she assured him.

She rode down to the lab alone. As usual, Abby's music was blaring from the speakers and she didn't hear Lily's entry.

'Abby!' she called, heading immediately for the volume button; the sudden decrease in noise level finally caught the forensic scientist's attention.

'Hey, Lily,' Abby smiled. Since Lily had started at NCIS the two had become good friends, and Abby was the first - and only - person Lily would dream of going to to talk about Gibbs. In fact, Abby was, as yet, the only person who knew Lily and Gibbs were even dating - if you could call it that. They hadn't been on a real "date" yet, preferring to spend their evenings either at Gibbs' house or Lily's apartment, often just eating pizza or Chinese take-out before falling into bed (or the couch, the living room floor, the kitchen counter, the shower… There were few places in either of their homes in which they had _not _yet had sex).

Lily settled into one of Abby's desk chairs. 'So we're going to talk about telling people,' she said.

'You and Gibbs?' Abby raised an eyebrow. 'Really?'

'Well, we discussed it in the elevator,' Lily said. 'Briefly.'

'Before or after he gave you the hickey on your neck?' Abby laughed.

Lily flushed, her hand going to the raw patch on her throat. 'Already?' she groaned. She hadn't realised he'd bitten her that hard. 'Do you have a mirror?' she asked.

Abby passed her a compact and she examined the mark. Sure enough, the imprint of Gibbs' teeth stared back at her, an angry red oval.

Frustrated, she pulled the collar of her blouse as high as she could and tried to arrange her hair to cover it. She'd have to cover it with makeup, but that would have to wait until she got back to her desk. As long as she could keep it hidden from DiNozzo for the rest of the day, and tomorrow she could wear a turtleneck.

'I'd better go,' Lily said, jumping up. 'I need to cover this before somebody sees.'

'Okay.' Abby gave her a quick hug. 'See you later?'

'Sure. I'll be down when I can.'

-x-

Back in the squad room, Lily rummaged through her purse for her makeup. Gibbs watched her from his desk, a cheeky grin on his face. She glared at him as she hurried to the bathroom.

Ziva was washing her hands at the sink when Lily entered. Ignoring her for the moment, Lily tossed her hair back and yanked her collar down. She dabbed powder over the bruise, cursing quietly as it stubbornly refused to disappear.

'Did Gibbs give you another hickey?' Ziva asked suddenly.

Lily spun to face her. 'Gibbs? No,' she lied. 'This is from… um… last night. I just didn't notice it before.'

Ziva raised a disbelieving eyebrow. 'Lily,' she sighed, 'I am trained to notice these things.'

'There's nothing to notice,' Lily said, defensively.

Ziva's raised eyebrow rose further. 'If you say so,' she shrugged, tossing her paper towels into the trash.

After Ziva had left, Lily leant back against the door with a sigh. Damn Gibbs! If he hadn't given her that hickey, she never would've been in the bathroom with Ziva, who would never have said anything. She knew she would have to do something to get him back.


	2. You Take My Hand And Drag Me Headfirst

******I know you've all been waiting a while for this and so I'm very, very sorry! I've been a bit caught up with coursework and my exams start soon (so don't expect chapter three for a while, sorry again!). But never mind that, chapter two is here, and it's smutty, so you'd better enjoy. Tell me what you think :)**

**II: **_**You Take My Hand and Drag Me Headfirst**_

Minutes later, Lily was back at her desk, sans panties, which she had slipped into Gibbs' jacket pocket as she passed. A mischievous grin spread across her face as she sank into her chair, and she immediately reached for the most boring piece of paperwork she could find. Anything to keep from imagining the expression on Gibbs' face when he next put his hands in his pockets. In truth, she was surprised he hadn't noticed her leave them; he must have been more wrapped up in the case than she thought.

Half an hour passed, easily, before she so much as looked up again. She met Gibbs' eye as he rose and shrugged on his jacket. He said nothing, but he didn't need to: the lack of a coffee cup on his desk was enough. As he turned to leave his desk, a thought shot through Lily's mind and she had to stifle a laugh. _What if he pulls the panties out in the middle of the store? _

Luckily for Lily, Gibbs thrust his hands purposefully into his jacket pockets at that moment, as if searching for something. A frown crossed his brow and he withdrew one hand, in which he clutched the tiny scrap of lace that was her underwear. He stared at the fabric for a moment and then his face flushed red - an expression she had, surprisingly, not seen him use yet - as he realised what he held.

He jammed his hand back into his pocket and, his voice choked, said, 'Agent Harris, a word?'

Lily swallowed hard, to try and stop herself from laughing, and rose from her seat. 'Sure, Gibbs,' she replied with a smile.

The moment they were safely in the elevator, away from the prying eyes and ears of the rest of the team, Gibbs turned to her, dangling the panties between them.

'I think these are yours,' he said, pointedly raising an eyebrow.

'Are you sure?' Again, she found herself struggling not to laugh at the now bewildered expression on his face. 'Maybe…' she said slowly, 'you should check.'

And check he did. It was like a repeat performance of that morning: emergency stop engaged, hungry kisses and fingers on bare skin, except that this time, it was her skirt Gibbs had slipped his hand up, rather than her blouse. He met no resistance as his fingers found her bare centre, for her panties were already abandoned on the elevator floor. He hiked her skirt up as far as he could, pressing her back, hard, against the wall as he pushed two fingers inside her.

She moaned, twisting in his grip until he kissed her, his mouth devouring hers, hungry and possessive. When he finally released her lips she swayed, breathless, only to be brought crashing back to him as he ran his thumb over her clit. He moved his fingers within her, a steady rhythm punctuated only by the unpredictable appliance of his thumb to her clit.

Already her legs felt like jelly beneath her: she was relying entirely on him to stop her from falling. A whimper escaped her lips as Gibbs' lips traced a clear path down the side of her neck; he suckled gently at the base of her throat and she tipped her head back as far as she could, exposing as much of her throat as possible. The insistent rhythm with which he touched her was twisting knots in her belly, pulling tighter and tighter until, with a cry, she snapped.

She tightened around him and shattered. Only Gibbs' body, pressing her against the elevator wall, stopped her from collapsing to the floor. He held her up for several long moments, allowing her to recover before he let go.

'So,' she said, once she had caught her breath. 'Want some coffee?'

'Actually, I'd like to take you home to bed for the rest of the day,' Gibbs said, 'but I guess coffee's gonna have to do.'

Lily laughed. 'I think coffee's the best I can offer you right now. We do have a case, y'know.'

Gibbs ducked his head to kiss her, his lips lingering on hers for a moment before he pulled back. 'Maybe you should get back upstairs and solve the case then, so I can reward you?'

'A reward?' Lily smiled. 'What kind of reward?'

'The kind of reward that only my very favourite Agent will ever get.' Gibbs gave her a cheeky grin, and she tipped her head to kiss him again. It sounded like her favourite kind of reward.

-x-

As luck would have it, Lily did end up being the one to break the case. Well - really, Abby broke the case, but Lily was there when she did, and she was the one to deliver the news to Gibbs. Whilst scanning through the CCTV footage of the victim's apartment building, Abby spotted a figure who could easily have been the suspect, so she cleaned up the image, and - surprise, surprise - it was. That image gave them undeniable proof that the guy had been in the building, which was exactly where he had claimed he hadn't been. The icing on the plate, as Ziva had put it, was when Gibbs' confronted the suspect with the news in interrogation and the guy confessed everything.

Later that evening, Gibbs sent the rest of the team home, and finally, it was just the two of them. Lily waited at her desk for a few minutes in a vain attempt to actually finish her paperwork, but with Gibbs opposite her, leant back in his chair with his feet on the desk and the boyish grin he reserved just for her on his face, she found it extremely hard to concentrate.

'Lily,' he called, softly, after about five minutes of her ignoring him. 'Don't you want your reward?'

At that, she put down her pen and rose from her chair. 'That depends,' she said as she crossed the distance between them, 'on what the reward is.'

'Perhaps it's a surprise,' Gibbs said. He swung his legs off the desk and beckoned her forward. 'But I know you'll like it.'

Her skirt rode up as she straddled his thighs, and his pants grew noticeably tighter when he remembered she still wore no panties. He ran his hands under her skirt, pushing the fabric higher, but she grasped his wrists before his hands moved any higher. She giggled a little as she bent to kiss him, her fiery red curls falling forward to tickle his cheek and neck. As she parted his lips with her own, her teeth nipping his lower lip, he tried to tug his wrists from her grasp. With a laugh, she pulled away, still not letting go.

Lily said nothing, simply tightened her hold before dropping her mouth to his throat and touching her lips to his pulse point. She didn't need him to touch her; just the situation he head her in was enough to have her wet and almost aching for him. As she kissed his lips again, she ground her hips against the bulge in his pants and he groaned, trying again to free his wrists. This time, she let him go, moving her own hands swiftly to his shirt and undoing the buttons to expose the smooth planes of his chest and stomach.

Immediately Gibbs' hands slipped under her skirt and she had to stifle a cry as he slipped two fingers inside her. She tipped her hips towards him and her hands gripped his now loose shirt as, for the second time that day, his fingers moved inside of her, pushing her towards another inevitable climax.

It was his thumb on her clit that pushed her over the edge; she threw her head back and cried out, no longer caring if there might be someone to hear, before she collapsed across him, breathless.

A moment later, she managed to undo her zipper on his pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers, just far enough that she could reach his shaft. Gibbs couldn't wait; just the knowledge that she was so close was enough to make him want to throw her over his desk and bury himself in her.

She ground her hips down onto him, teasing him so cruelly, before he gripped her hips and lifted her over him. A moan slipped from his lips as she sank on to him, and her fingers dug into his shoulders. It wasn't the best angle, and were they anywhere else, it wouldn't have felt nearly as good. It was the thrill of being in the squad room, fucking right there at Gibbs' desk. Lily threw her head back with a groan as his fingers bit into her hips and the angle of his shallow thrusts caused the base of his cock to rub her clit with every movement.

Had his eyes been open, Gibbs might have seen approaching Special Agent, but his eyes were closed, and his ears heard little but Lily's whimpers and his own groans. Instead, it was the thud of something falling to the floor and a strangled cry of 'crap!' that caught their attention.


	3. And I Dont Know Why But With You I Dance

**First I'd like to apologise for this having taken so long, and also for a sad lack of smut in this chapter (but don't fret, there's always more Gibbs/Lily smut to come!). Second I'd like to say YAY and thank you to everybody who has read and reviewed the previous two chapters, and especially to DCIPHOENIX, whose messages reminded me to get my butt in gear and write this! So anyway, here is chapter three, and enjoy!  
**

**III: **_**And I Don't Know Why But With You I Dance**_

'DiNozzo!' Gibbs snapped.

Tony flinched and turned back to them. In his attempt to escape unnoticed, he had succeeded in knocking the lamp off of Ziva's desk, and had been trying to pick it up quietly when Gibbs had opened his eyes.

'Boss?' Tony almost squeaked.

'What the hell are you doing here?' Gibbs gave the younger agent one of his famous glares.

'Uh, nothing, boss. Just leaving, actually,' Tony managed to stutter out. Gibbs' glare intensified, and Tony just managed to balance the lamp back on Ziva's desk before he scuttled towards the elevator.

Lily gave a soft mewl of disappointment as she slipped off her boss' lap and adjusted her skirt. With an equally disappointed groan, Gibbs pulled his boxers and pants back up and stood to zip his fly.

'Way to kill the mood,' Lily said as she crossed to her desk and pulled out her purse from underneath. Gibbs pulled on his jacket and paused for a moment to trace the curve of her hips with his eyes as she bent over to reach under the desk. Despite DiNozzo's interruption, Gibbs' desire to throw the younger agent over his desk and sink inside her was no less - but it would have to wait for another day. Being caught screwing your subordinate in the bullpen once was probably be bad enough. Twice in one night would definitely not be good for either of them; it could put a serious dent in his reputation, and probably her career and the last thing he wanted was to screw up her life. He just wanted to screw her.

'Wanna come back to my place?' he asked. She glanced up from her purse, the ghost of a sly smile on her lips. They both knew what would happen if she went back to his place, and it wouldn't involve sleeping. But really, she knew, they should talk. She thought about it for a long moment before replying.

'Only if we talk first,' she said, finally.

Gibbs stared at her for a moment, then seemed to concede. 'Okay,' he said, slipping his badge into the inside pocket of his jacket and clipping his gun into place on his hip. He might have been off duty, but it couldn't hurt to be safe.

The drive back to Gibbs' house was quiet; both of their minds were occupied - Lily's with worries about what Tony might do with his newfound knowledge, and Gibbs' with images of Lily in various stages of undress. He was trying to keep his mind on the road, but really, with her right there next to him, and the knowledge that she _still _wasn't wearing panties, there wasn't much he could do to control his thoughts.

They barely spoke until they were back at Gibbs' house, sat on opposite sites of his kitchen table with a steaming mug of coffee in front of each of them.

'So you think we should tell people?' Gibbs began.

'Well, yeah. I mean, it's been 6 months, and to be honest, I can think of at least three people who already know.'

'Three people?' Gibbs frowned.

'Well, Abby knows - I think she knew before we did - and Tony knows now. And I think Ziva knows too.'

'Ziva?'

Lily recounted the conversation she'd had with Ziva in the ladies' room earlier that day. 'I told her there wasn't anything between us but I doubt she believed me,' she finished.

Gibbs took a long sip of his coffee and considered their predicament for a minute. 'So really, the only person who doesn't know is McGee,' he said.

'And the director,' Lily pointed out.

'This isn't any of Vance's business,' Gibbs answered, a little snappishly. 'And if he thinks he can try and split up my team again, I'll…' He broke off as Lily laid a hand over his.

'I know, Jethro,' she said with a smile. 'How about we cross that bridge when we come to it? And as for the others, we don't have to say anything. How about we just… stop hiding it?'

'Stop hiding it?'

'Yeah, you know, we stop trying so hard not to be affectionate towards each other around them.'

Gibbs looked sceptical.

'I'm not saying you should jump me in the office or anything,' she laughed. 'Just the little things - a kiss here, a touch there. That sort of thing.'

_And really, _Gibbs thought, _that doesn't sound like such a bad idea._

-x-

The next day they decided to put their plan into action. They arrived together, breathless after a quick but passionate kiss in the elevator, and they walked to their desks side by side. As they split to move to their separate desks, Gibbs allowed his hand to trail across Lily's lower back and slightly over her hip before losing contact. This obvious display of affection earned them a raised eyebrow from Ziva, a grin from DiNozzo and a confused stare from McGee.

Later, when they got a case, Gibbs tossed the keys of the truck to DiNozzo and asked Lily to ride in the sedan with him instead, and when he asked her to check the perimeter of the scene, he called her 'sweetheart'. She responded with 'on it, honey,' and a mischievous grin.

It apparently didn't take all that long for McGee to figure it out; Lily spotted him talking quietly to Tony at the crime scene, who saw her watching and gave her a covert thumbs up as if to say 'good on ya!', but she didn't hear him say anything else to anybody until much later that afternoon.

Lily was on her way down to see Abby when she heard him. She froze just outside the door to her lab so she could listen.

'Do you think there's something going on between Gibbs and Lily?' McGee was asking.

'Lily and Gibbs? Really?' Abby replied. Lily grinned - she had half expected Abby to say 'well _duh_!'

'It's just that they've been acting a bit… couple-y… today.'

'Couple-y?' Abby laughed.

'At the crime scene today, he called her 'sweetheart'. And then she called him 'honey'. Sounds pretty couple-y to me.'

'That does sound a bit hinky. But I don't know, McGee. You should ask Lily.'

'Ask me what?' Lily said, choosing this as her cue to enter. McGee spun round, his expression one of shock. Abby grinned behind his back, clearly amused by the turn of events.

'I just - er - well…' McGee stumbled over the words.

'McGee here thinks you and Gibbs hooked up,' Abby told her, her impish grin never leaving her lips.


	4. In A Storm In My Best Dress, Fearless

**So here is the fourth and final chapter of _Fearless_! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it!**

**A little warning, this chapter does contain some light bondage/BDSM, I don't really know what to call it as I have no experience in that area (and I'm sure you all wanted to know that, sorry) but it's not exactly anybody getting strung up by their ankles and flogged or anything, it's very amateur and probably quite dull compared to the stuff some people get up to. (Fifty Shades of Grey, anyone?)**

**IV: **_**In A Storm In My Best Dress, Fearless**_

'Hooked up?' Lily laughed. 'What makes you say that?'

'I didn't say that!' McGee said, blushing. 'I just… what I meant was… well, I… um…'

Abby was struggling to hold in her giggles by this point and had to sit down in her computer chair. Lily placed a hand on McGee's forearm.

'Tim,' she said. 'Calm down. I know what you think, and you're not wrong.'

'She really did hook up with Gibbs,' Abby put in.

'I did not _hook up _with Gibbs!' Lily said, defensively. While that was not strictly true, she didn't really appreciate being made to feel that it was just a booty call.

'You did sleep with him,' Abby pointed out. 'A lot, from what I've heard.'

She looked affronted as Lily shushed her and turned to McGee.

'Look, I don't know what you want to call it but Gibbs and me, we're together. We're dating, or… whatever.'

McGee was silent for a moment, as if absorbing this new information, then he nodded slowly and said, 'So am I the only one who didn't already know?'

'Out of the team, yeah. Not on purpose though. Abby was the only person we told.'

'Tony and Ziva just… guessed?' He looked a little sceptical.

'Ziva figured it out. Tony… saw us.' She had to stifle a chuckle at the fleeting expression of disgust on McGee's face.

'Saw you doing _what_?' Abby exclaimed. 'And _when_?'

McGee's expression of disgust reappeared. 'I'm going to take this as my cue to leave,' he said. Clearly he didn't want to hear about his boss' sex life, even if Abby did.

Lily waited until she was sure he had left before she spoke again.

'Tony caught us having sex last night,' she said, leaving out the details.

'Where were you having sex?' Abby laughed. Though they all knew Gibbs' door would be open whenever they needed it to be, she couldn't imagine Tony strolling into his house and right up to the bedroom looking for him - and she wasn't sure he even knew where Lily lived. Unless… they were doing it right here in the office?

'Um…' Lily cleared her throat. 'Well, see, we were… um… at Gibbs' desk.'

'Wow.' Abby didn't really know what to say to that, but she was impressed. 'Right here in the office, huh?'

'Oh yeah.' Lily grinned, noting her friend's expression. 'What, are you jealous?'

The goth laughed. 'Absolutely! McGee was never brave enough to try that,' she said with a sigh. 'He was always too worried we'd get caught.'

Lily wasn't sure whether she should laugh at that or not, but nonetheless she decided it was about time she got back to work, so she made her excuses and headed back up to the bullpen.

Gibbs was conspicuously absent when she arrived, probably with Ducky, and DiNozzo chose that moment to mention her and Gibbs' night-time activities.

'So you and the boss, hey, Lily?' he said as she sat down.

'Yeah, so?' She raised an eyebrow and glared at him, daring him to go on.

'Just didn't figure you for the type, that's all.'

'And what type is that, DiNozzo?'

'Well, y'know, the sleep with your boss type.' As he finished, he flinched from a very accurate and quite hard slap to the back of his head.

'You're just jealous she didn't wanna sleep with you, DiNozzo,' Gibbs said as he walked past.

'No, boss, not at all!' Tony hurried to say. 'I was just, um, curious, is all.'

'Sure.' Gibbs paused at Lily's desk to bend down and kiss her softly on the lips -little more than a peck, but a peck that hinted of words unsaid and things to come. Good things.

-x-

The rest of the afternoon was quiet - no new leads popped up in their case, and none of the forensics would be back for hours, so Gibbs decided it was a good time to take Lily home for a few hours of alone time.

Gibbs' house was quiet and dark, but there was no time to flick on the lights as they stumbled upstairs, their hands fumbling blindly at each others' clothes. When they finally reached the bedroom Lily fell back on to the bed, Gibbs landing on top of her. His hands snatched hungrily at the buttons on her blouse, almost tearing the fabric in his urgency. Soon enough, the material fell open and he lowered his mouth to her breasts, her nipples budding under his tongue as he worked his way around them.

She let out a soft moan as her lover's mouth moved lower, his tongue now circling her belly button. She felt his hand run up the inside of her thigh, skip softly over her mound and flick undone the button on her pants. His lips broke contact with her skin for a moment as he lifted her hips and pulled both her pants and the tiny scrap of lace she called her panties down in one motion. Before she could protest, Gibbs gently spread her legs and bent to circle her clit with his tongue before delving a little deeper.

Lily couldn't help but cry out as he speared his tongue inside of her. A shiver ran through her body and she writhed beneath him, his name the only word on her lips. As his tongue probed her folds he put a thumb to her clit, the sensation making her thigh muscles clench in anticipation of her impending climax. It didn't take long, a few moments of his thumb worrying her clit in addition to his tongue inside of her had her screaming out his name as her orgasm ripped through her.

It left her breathless for a minute or two, but when she was able she reached her arms around his neck and pulled his head down so she could whisper in his ear.

'Where are your handcuffs?' she asked, her voice still shaking.

Gibbs grinned. Now that was something he hadn't tried. 'Jacket pocket, downstairs,' he replied. 'Why, where are yours?'

'Jacket pocket, downstairs,' she repeated back at him. 'Damn.'

'Damn? Why, you wanna try that?'

'Well yeah!' Lily grinned up at him. 'You game?'

In reply he kissed the end of her nose, stood up and left the room. She heard him hurry downstairs, and a moment later he returned, dangling both their sets of handcuffs in his hand.

'Now you do know that these don't have a safety catch, don't you?' he asked with a smile.

'Duh,' Lily replied. ''Cause else all the bad guys would get away, and that would ruin our rep. And you know, we don't need both pairs.'

'Can't have too much of a good thing,' Gibbs said as he straddled her hips, leaning over her to fasten the cuffs around one of her wrists. He looped the other side around one of the metal rods in the headboard.

'Oh, and Lily,' he said, his face directly above hers, 'my safe word is "apples".' As he finished speaking he clicked the cuffs around her other wrist, securing her to the bed frame, and he lowered his mouth to kiss her before she could reply.

He stood again to pull off his shirt and pants, admiring the curves of her body laid out before him. Already he was hard and more than ready for her, and she let out a tiny expectant whimper as he crawled between her thighs. She spread her legs as wide as she could and a moan escaped her as the head of his cock slipped inside her. She looked up at him with wide eyes and another tiny cry fell from her lips.

'Fuck me, Jethro,' she whimpered.

After this blatant plea he wasted no time, thrusting inside her to the hilt in one movement. She cried out as he began to move, each thrust a little harder, a little faster. He paused only once, to adjust his angle so he scraped her clit on every thrust, and she came twice in rapid succession, each time screaming his name mixed in with various curse words and something that sounded like 'Oh holy mother of god!' but might have actually been foreign.

As she began to contract around his shaft for the third time he knew this was his time too, he could no longer hold back the torrent begging to be released inside him. He slammed into her one last time as his climax roared through him and he emptied himself into her as she shrieked that unintelligible phrase. Finally, when he was almost spent, he used the last of his energy to roll over and collapse beside her.

'Um, Jethro?' she asked suddenly, a few moments later. 'Where are the keys?'

_The End._

**If you're screaming at me going 'WHERE ARE THE KEYS?' I understand your pain, I don't know where the keys are either but I'm sure Gibbs does and he will probably unlock her at some point. There will also be a sequel sooner or later, in which we may or may not get to see Lily be unlocked, I haven't decided yet. I'm hoping to follow the story of Gibbs and Lily for a loooooooong time, and you never know, we may see a happily ever after in their future - again, I don't know yet! **_  
_

**Oh and any _Castle _fans reading this, did you notice the sneaky Castle line I used (or 'shamelessly stole', you might say) there? 'Cause I'm so cool. Oh yeah. Go me. Woop woop.  
**

**Um, yeah, so, reviews? Please and thank you, and love and hugs. xxxxx**


End file.
